


Jason's Birthday Surprise

by WolfStar_85



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Jason gets the surprise of his life on his birthday!





	Jason's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own NOTHING! Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, and the rest of the Power Rangers and all related stuff is property of Saban entertainment! I own no rights and am making no profit. This is for entertainment ONLY!

It was Jason’s birthday and everyone was going on like they’d forgotten. It actually had him kind of bummed out. I mean, he was the Power Ranger’s leader! Not that anyone outside the team knew that of course. No one knew their true identities. But one would have thought his friends, mostly consisting of the rest of the team, would have remembered. 

What had Jason even more bummed, was the fact that he didn’t have a costume to wear for the Halloween party that night. Billy’s parents were hosting it. He’d tried all day to think of what to go as and had come up with nothing until Bulk and Skull suggested he dress as a male stripper. At first, Jason was opposed to the idea, there was absolutely NO WAY he was going to the Cranston’s house dressed in that kind of outfit. 

Jason waited until after school to mention a word of it to Billy, he was surprised when Billy actually laughed. “What’s so funny?” He asked frowning some.

“Jason, it’s perfect!” Billy told him, still chuckling some. “Look at you! You have the perfect body for it! And my parents won’t mind as long as the necessities are and remain covered.” He smiled and clapped Jason on the back. “Besides, it’ll liven up the party some.”

Jason and Billy’s friend Tommy had overheard and came over. “I DARE you to do it Jase!” He said with a smirk. “In fact, I’ll make a deal with you! If you’ll dress as the stripper, I’ll dress up as the Master! We can go as a set! It’d be fun!” For a time, Jason seemed to think this over. He nodded finally. “Alright!” He agreed. “Let’s do it!” 

That was why Jason now stood in front of his bedroom closet full length mirror dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers, skin tight leather pants, and a leather shirt that only tied up the front. He also had on a black leather dog collar. He looked himself over. “You have got to be out of your damn mind Jason Scott!” He told himself as he slipped out the back door so his parents couldn’t see what he was dressed in. He got into his red Mustang Convertible with it’s black laydown top, and drove to Billy’s house. He got out and stood by the car a moment. “Yep. Definitely out of your mind!” He said looking the nice home over. He went up the driveway to the porch and knocked on the door. 

“Jason!” Billy exclaimed as he opened the door for his friend. “Holy shit! You pull the look off quite well! Master Tommy’s already here.” He said and chuckled as he led Jason in. The living room was dark and Jason frowned. “Billy? What’s going on?” 

“SURPRISE!” Jason jumped as everyone yelled. “Wait… what?!” He asked looking at everyone all of whom was dressed for the Halloween party. And Tommy… damn! He definitely pulled the “Master” look off.

“Happy Birthday Jason!” Tommy said striding over, he was wearing a black fishnet top and leather vampire cloak with a high neck collar, a pair of black leather pants and was carrying a leather flogger in his hand. 

Jason looked Tommy over. “Damn Tommy.” He said gently as he walked around his friend, taking in his look. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve done this before.” He smiled though and hugged his friend. “Not that that’s a bad thing.”

Tommy merely chuckled and led Jason to the couch where he could set and open up his birthday gifts before the party. Once the party was started however, Tommy came over with some punch. He smiled widely, revealing the set of vampire fangs that completed his look.

It was a couple hours into the party when Jason got up the nerve to ask Tommy to dance with him, he’d been scared that Tommy would say no, but when he agreed, he led Tommy out onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the slow love song.

I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
I fell in love with you

It was as they danced that Tommy and Jason’s eyes met, and they simply stood there looking at each other. For a time, neither said nothing, then Jason laid his head on Tommy’s chest, their bodies moving slowly and Tommy held Jason close, softly humming to the tune of the song.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Tommy lifted Jason’s head as the song ended. “Can I talk with you Jason? Alone?” He asked. There was something he’d been wanting to ask for quite some time he just hadn’t had the nerve to do so. On Jason’s silent nod. Tommy took his hand and led him over to Billy. “We need to borrow the guest room for just a bit if that’s okay Billy.”

Billy smiled and nodded. He knew how Tommy felt for Jason. He also knew Jason felt the same for Tommy. Both however had been too afraid of how the other would respond. “Go ahead. And if you make a mess, just strip the bed and I’ll wash them tomorrow.”

Tommy and Jason looked at each other then smirked. “Sure thing Billy.” Tommy said with a small chuckle. 

“We'll try not to get to messy.” Jason promised with an agreeable nod of his head. He took Tommy's hand and together they walked off to the guest room. 

“Lay down Jason.” Tommy said once they were in the room with the door shut and locked. “Tonight, is going to be all about you. I want to make your birthday something you'll never forget.”

Jason bit at his lower lip. It wasn't that he'd never had sex, he had before, just never with a guy and never with Tommy. He nodded and started to strip when Tommy stopped him.

“I didn't say strip yet, I said lay down.” Tommy said gently but forcefully at the same time. “I'll take care of the rest, don't you worry about that.”

Jason shuddered, there was just something about the way Tommy was talking to him that turned him on. He nodded once and went to the bed, laying down. 

Tommy watched him and smiled. He went over to Jason and crawled onto the bed, moving over him and kissed him deeply.

Jason groaned into the kiss, and found himself easily kissing back. He could feel Tommy's hands gently caressing his sides, almost tickling but not quite, just enough to get him even more aroused than he already was. 

Tommy pulled back after a moment to smile at him. “I've wanted this, with you Jason, for quite some time now.” 

Jason looked into Tommy's eyes. He could tell it was true. “And I've wanted it with you as well Tommy. Just didn't know how to say it.” He admitted to his friend.

Tommy smiled and nodded, he leaned in and kissed Jason again as he slowly started to untie the shirt Jason had on. As soon as he got it undone completely he started working a line of kisses down from Jason's lips to his neck. He smiled against Jason's skin as Jason tilted his head to give Tommy easier access. He started kissing around to Jason's throat.

Jason swallowed as he allowed Tommy kiss his neck and throat. He let out a soft sound. “Your lips feel good Tommy.” He said softly. He was getting turned on more and more, his cock twitching, hard and wanting out of the tight pants he was in. 

“Good.” Tommy said kissing down Jason's chest he paused, flicking his tongue against each of Jason's nipples before moving on down to his stomach. 

Jason's breathing started to elevate and his body pressed up against Tommy's lips with each kiss. His cock twitching a bit, straining against his pants. 

Tommy kissed his way down Jason's body. Stopping at the waistband of his pants. He hooked his index fingers under the waist of the pants and slowly started to pull them down, past Jason's hips, down to his knees.

Jason shuddered as the cool air hit his exposed, hard cock. “Mmm, Tommy.” He whispered. “Please.”

“Please what Jason?” Tommy asked teasing the flogger against Jason's hard cock. He had no intentions of using it, just teasing Jason with it. “Say it Jase, tell me what you want, what you need.”

“You.” Jason said simply. “Please I need you!” He bit his lip after saying it, his eyes looking at Tommy with need. He wet his lips slowly. 

“Mmm,” Tommy groaned softly. “That's all I needed to hear.” He said as he ducked his head, kissing at Jason's cock head, before slowly sliding his lips down around it.

“Mmm.” Jason groaned softly, his body arching some. “Mmm yes. Oh Tommy.” He whispered biting at his lower lip as his fingers tightened into the bed sheet under him. 

Tommy pulled back off Jason's cock before sliding his lips down around him again. This time taking him a bit deeper. He'd been practicing a bit for this but still, he didn't want to rush it.

Jason groaned slightly louder as Tommy took his time with him. It felt amazing. Sure, Jason had had girls go down on him before, and even let Skull do it once on a dare, but those times were nothing compared to this.

Tommy pulled off again. “Feel good?” He asked quietly. He wanted to be sure he was bringing Jason as much pleasure as possible. 

“MmmHmm.” Jason said nodding his head before actually speaking. “Please don't stop. Feels so good Tommy.” He admitted then his cheeks went red as he blushed.

Tommy chuckled as he took Jason back into his mouth, this time he didn't stop, not until Jason's cock hit the back of his throat, he pulled back before his gag reflex could kick in, but quickly went back down taking Jason all the way, until his balls hit Tommy's chin.

Jason arched his back a bit and couldn't help letting out a soft moan. “Ah, T-To-Tommy!” He couldn't believe this could feel so good. He'd never been deep throated before and it took everything he had in him not to thrust himself into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy pulled back off Jason and grinned. “Feel good?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“You have no idea.” Jason said quietly. He groaned softly. “Please, don't stop Tommy.”

Tommy smiled and nodded taking Jason back into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down gently, his tongue circling Jason's cock. 

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other in a much more intimate way as they had passionate sex with one another. 

“Happy Birthday Jason.” Tommy said as they curled up against each other. “I hope it was good.”

“It was great Tommy!” Jason answered sleepily. “Thank you so much.” He nuzzled himself against Tommy's chest, breathing in his scent. And soon, he was fast asleep.

Tommy smiled as Jason fell asleep in his arms. “Goodnight Jason.” He muttered and kissed Jason's forehead before he too allowed sleep to overtake him.


End file.
